My Ouran High School Host Club Dreamscape
by NancyNaniNoNo
Summary: Whether you are a teen longing for the perceived freedom adults seem to enjoy, a parent dreading the teen dating scene, or someone looking for inspiration. I hope everyone will find some humor and enjoyment in my dreamscape. However pleasant or terrifying it might be. To sum up this dreamscape, it's about living, loving and learning to let go, so we can grow as people.
1. Chapter 1

*I've written My Ouran High School Host Club Dream/Nightmare and Another Ouran High School Host Club Dream. I've also written My Black Butler Dreamscape. Please read them if you haven't, you might like them. Also note, I tend to make references to previous dreams and nightmares.

I like to look at the glass as half full, unless I know for a fact, that it is half empty. This is a topic of heated debate in my family. Yes, you will see many situations that could be positive or negative, depending on your vantage point.

Whether you are a teen longing for the perceived freedom adults seem to enjoy, a parent dreading the teen dating scene, or someone looking for inspiration. I hope everyone will find some humor and enjoyment in my dreamscape. However pleasant or terrifying it might be. To sum up this dreamscape, it's about living, loving and learning to let go, so we can grow as people.*

Eleven o'clock, Christmas night, 2013...  
It was an extremely long day of celebration and family gathering. My two darling brats were busy fighting over the iPad mini they had to share. As if it were their only possession in the world. I wanted to smack them, they had received other great gifts, that were very expensive. Yet they both wanted the iPad. _That's the last time I get them all the things on their list! _

I told them, "Knock it off! If you two break that, I will find a way to break your asses! I'm tired. I'm going to bed. If you wake me up with your fighting, I will make your life a living HELL!" I made my way to my bedroom.

I say a little prayer before bed, _"Please Lord, help me with my stupid self! I really need your guidance. I don't always understand why I do the stupid things I do. In fact I __**rarely **__understand why I do the stupid things I do. Please help me with my kids, they are driving me crazy! If you won't change their minds, then change me. Please help me to better understand them. Amen." _

Ah! My beautiful bed! I believe that I have a date with you, in Dreamland. I fall face first into my pillow, and I feel myself drift away...

2:45 a.m. the next morning? My alarm begins: _'__Rise and shine assholes! Drop your cocks and grab your socks! Maggots! Get your fat ass out of that shit hole you call a bed! Move it! Move it! Get the fuck out of bed now! You fucking piece of shit, or I will skull fuck you private!'  
_Reminds me of my days living under the _sergeants_' boots.

I groaned and rolled over. I don't want to leave my warm bed. Then a pair of warm hands pull my body into a tender embrace. I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, as his hands glide over my naked body. I turn to face him, he climbed on top of me, kissing my lips as he positioned himself for a little early morning pleasure. Norian likes to practice the 1000 Loving Thrusts, when ever he can with me. Unfortunately, there isn't enough time for that, this morning. He needs to catch the 5:30 a.m. flight out of O'Hare International Airport, Chicago, Illinois to Tokyo Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan.

He has an important meeting with one of his relatives there, about an inheritance. Norian's father had passed away a few months ago, with all the probate hearings out of the way, he can distribute the money according to his father's wishes. His younger cousin, Kyoya Ootori, will get a substantial amount of money from his father's estate. His mother was sister to Yoshio Ootori. His mother loved her nephew Kyoya, when she was on her death-bed, years ago. She asked her husband to leave him an inheritance in his will.

Now, it is Norian's duty to fulfill his parents wishes. He's upset with their decision to give him more money, not that he wanted any of it for himself. He earns enough to live comfortably. He would rather give it to the children's charity his mother used to do volunteer work for. She would tell him that she did it to let the children know that they mattered to the world.

_"They are the future of this world, after all. From the survivors, come the leaders of the world. They will be the ones to lead us out of the darkness that has fallen on us. I truly believe this!" _He could still hear her soft voice saying that to him, as his heart ached to hold his mother once more, if only in a faint memory.

Anya and Alex were already to go. They packed their bags into the car. They didn't want to miss their chance to visit Japan! I looked at Norian, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay taking them with you? Each of them are a handful by themselves, you're going to have a full plate already, with your relatives. I'm afraid they will embarrass you in front of your uncle!" I gave him a stern look, "Let me know the instant they misbehave!"

He laughed, then gave me a kiss, "They are the best behaved teenagers I've seen so far. You did a great job raising them. I'm actually honored to call them my children. I only wish that you could come with us." He let out a sigh, "But I understand, you have party scenes to finish fabricating. Do not take on any more clients, and once you've completed the last party scene and delivered it, I want you on a plane to Tokyo. I want you to meet my uncle Yoshio. He is a great man, and I'm sure he'll want to meet the woman I married."

I gave him a warning look, "Don't make me out to be better than I am. Otherwise he will be seriously disappointed in you. Actually, you might want to get yourself ready for his disappointment now... Yeah, that would probably be the best course for you." He gave me a stern look. I continued, "I plan for the worst, you know that! My backup plan has a backup plan! If you're prepared for the worst, then the blows aren't so devastating as they would be if you're unprepared!"

Norian laughed, "My cousin Kyoya would love you! He plans everything out, and has back up plans too!" He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss, as he chuckled at his overly worried for nothing wife. He added, "Although he doesn't worry about everything like you do."

Alex laughed as he slapped his step-dad on his right shoulder asking, "Okay, but does your cousin have back up plans for his back up plans? If not, then mom has him beat hands down!" He sat at the breakfast table to eat his bowl of cereal. Anya came in complaining that she couldn't find anything suitable to wear for the flight to Japan. Alex scolded her, "Well, if you hadn't packed all your clothes, you'd have something to wear!" Anya glared at her brother.

Anya turned to me and whined, "Mom Alex is being mean to me! I have nothing to wear, can I borrow that cute outfit you bought last Friday? It would be perfect!" Norian smiled and a chuckle escaped as he raised his newspaper to avoid being dragged into her mellow dramatic scene. He took a drink of coffee and coughed it up, when he read one of the headlines in the paper.

I immediately turned to him and asked, "Darling are you alright?" He finished getting himself together and said, "Yes. I was just a bit startled with one of the headlines. That's all, nothing to worry about." He closed the paper, and folded it up, saying that he should save it for the long flight to Japan. I looked at him with suspicion. I know when he is trying to hide things from me, so I won't worry. He smiled and said, "It's nothing to worry yourself over! I promise, everything is golden, okay?"

I wasn't convinced, so I said sweetly, "Darling, I love you. I also know when you're lying to me. Please tell me what's going on?" Then I became stern and to the point, "Don't make me get another paper, and see for myself! You know that won't end well!" He sighed in resignation. He knew that it was pointless to keep it from me now. If he tried, I would worry even more and worse yet, I had plenty of time to stew over it too!

He said, "We'll talk about it on the way to the airport. I definitely don't want to miss our flight!" On the way, he explained to me about the hostile takeover of a business his uncle Yoshio owns. It's one of the businesses his uncle would have given to his youngest son Kyoya. Time is running out. He needs to get the money to him, so he can take back what is rightfully his! He just hopes he's not too late!

At the airport, I give my departing family one last kiss before they leave. "Call me as soon as you are at your family's home! I love you!" He kissed me and said, "I love you more!" Then he checked in with the kids at the flight counter. I don't know all the details involved with this takeover, but I hope my husbands' cousin doesn't get screwed.

I got into the car to drive back to our home just North of Chicago, to finish filling my client's orders, so I can join my family in Japan. On my way home, I couldn't shake the creeping feeling that my family is walking into a hungry lion's den. I couldn't stop worrying about Norian. He is so kind, and trusting of his family. He would tell me, _"If you can't trust your family, then who can you trust? When times are hard, you can always fall back on your family. They will always be there for you."_ I love him, but sometimes he is a little too naïve.

_I've learned the hard way about trusting my family, especially my extended family. Everyone looks out for themselves, and will take what they want, no matter who they have to destroy to get it! Yes. I still bear the scars of my destroyed relationship with my children's father. If I never see my niece again, it will be too soon. I certainly hope they both get what they deserve!_

I arrived home, my heart was already aching for my husband and children. I decided to get an early start on the day. These orders aren't going to fill themselves. I pick up where I left off on the Princess Party Pavillion for the Halderess family. Thankfully I am almost done with it. They have been an absolute nightmare to deal with. Okay, it's actually Mrs. Halderess that's driving me crazy! She thinks she has great ideas on how to improve the set design, but she is really trying to impress her other friends. She only seems to call and command changes when they are visiting, changing what she wants the last minute. The next time they contract me for a project, I'm going to charge twice the rate. This is ridiculous!

I finished the Pavillion just after noon. I went inside to eat lunch, and then take a nap. I awoke around 2:30 pm. I went back to my workshop to complete another order. The Harlowitz 'Knights Of The Round Table' themed party. I like them, they are so easy to please. They were on board with everything I suggested. I kept everything well within their budget too. Now I just needed to get it done.

I worked well past sunset. I finally went to bed alone, at 11:30pm. I miss my husband, I really need him right now. I think I finally fell asleep around 12:30am. Needless to say, it was a fitful sleep. Tomorrow is going to feel like Hell without him.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With Kyoya

8:00 a.m. Tokyo time, Norian made a facetime call to Kyoya a couple of hours before landing in Japan. Kyoya was surprised to hear from him while still in flight. Norian laughed at Kyoya's surprised expression, "Yes, I know. That's why I fly with British Airways! They understand that some things just can't wait for landing! I can Opt for an electronic wire of the money into any account you want, if you would prefer that? I just don't want you to be too late, that's all."

Kyoya smiled at his much older cousin, "I appreciate your concern for my future, but I already have my plans set in motion. You can just bring the check, I will see you at the airport in two hours." When the call ended, Kyoya sat back in his chair. He thought, _'I have a 40-year-old cousin, when my father is only in his mid forties? How did that happen? I know my aunt was older than my father, but only by ten years. That would mean she was married and had Norian when she was fifteen! Dad was five years old when she had her son Norian.' _He wondered, _'What business deal was made with the marriage of his aunt to his uncle?'_ He thought about his aunt and how he used to play with her, when he was little. He tried to remember why they moved to the states, it was hazy to him. His parents never really did say why they left Japan.

Even more puzzling to him was why his father didn't attend his sister's funeral, or why they never visited each other? His family visited the states many times. What happened? What piece is missing? He had more questions than answers, with no real way to get them. _Damn! He hates running into dead ends! _He stretched and yawned, he was on his laptop all morning. He called for Tachibana to get the limo ready. "Tachibana, we need to meet my cousin and his family at the Tokyo Narita International Airport in two hours. We will need to leave in the next few minutes if we are going to be on time?"

Tachibana said, "Yes sir! Right away!" A few minutes later, Kyoya and his three body guards were in the car and on their way to pick up his obscure relatives. Horita asked, "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? You don't really know this relative. I'm just a little concerned that he may try to take advantage of you, sir." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn't like to question his boss, but he doesn't want things to get ugly quick either.

Kyoya smiled at his body-guard, "Thank you for your concern, Horita. My cousin is bringing me an inheritance from my aunt and uncle's estate. It has been almost twelve years since I last saw my cousin. I doubt that he's out to get me, but to be on the safe side, stay alert." The three men nodded. They will not let anyone get the drop on their boss.

Once they arrived, a little after 10:30 a.m., Norian was waiting for them in a waiting room, he texted the location to Kyoya to avoid any unnecessary running around. Tachibana was the one to fetch them, as Kyoya waited in the limo with Horita and Aishima. The kids were excited to leave the airport. Poor Tachibana, Anya was so thrilled to be out of the airport, she reached a pitch that cracked his sunglasses.

Kyoya was surprised to see his cousin with two blonde haired teens. Norian told Anya to shut it, before they entered the limo. She sat across from Kyoya, bouncing in her seat. Kyoya thought she looked like she was ready explode or go into nuclear meltdown. Alex however, looked like he was ready to go to bed. His cousin Norian was smiling. Norian handed Kyoya an envelope, and thanked him for coming to pick them up.

He introduced the two blondes, "These are my children, Anya and Alex." Anya almost exploded, until he reminded her, they were in a vehicle, and in close proximity to each other. Instead, she just smiled. Alex just shrugged, and said, "Hi." Then he leaned on his right side and went to sleep. Kyoya just eyed the two blondes, he wasn't exactly sure what to think of his cousin's decision to marry a woman with children already.

He looked at his cousin, he could see his uncles' face and his aunts' eyes in him. He was a good businessman. Although, he thought Norian had married a Japanese woman years ago, before his aunt passed away? "What happened?" Norian looked at him in surprise. Kyoya was surprised too, he didn't plan on asking him what happened? Anya even turned her attention back to Kyoya, from looking out the window.

Norian said, "My first wife committed suicide after killing her children. She left a note, saying they were another man's children and she couldn't bear the lie anymore. A post-mortem paternity test proved they weren't mine" He let out a long sigh, and continued, "It was right after that, when my mother became sick. Because of everything happening suddenly. I had forgotten I contracted Nani, their mother to build the twins birthday castle scene." He indicated the two blondes sitting opposite of Kyoya.

Norian continued, "She called to confirm the delivery day and time. When I explained to her what had happened, she came over to make sure I was alright. She made dinner for me and my father each night. The whole time my mother was in and out of the hospital, she helped to get mom to her appointments so dad and I could continue to work. She continued to take care of us after mom passed away. I finally married Nani six months before my father passed away."

He explained his whole plight to Kyoya. Although many thoughts and emotions whirled away in Kyoya's mind, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for his cousin. He got screwed by his deceased wife. He also wondered if his grandfather had a hand in what happened to his cousin. He was the kind of man to pay a woman to do such wicked things to his rivals. When they had something he really wanted to obtain.

The question in his mind was, _'Would Grandfather really have done something like that to his own grandson? _He also wondered if his father was carrying on _his_ father's plans? _Would Dad do that to his Nephew?' _After a bit of thought, he concluded that they would. If it would benefit them greatly? Kyoya remained expressionless.

Anya thought to herself, _'Yup. Mom was right! From the look on his cousin's face, his uncle will definitely be disappointed in him! Poor Norian, I really need to break it to him before he sees his uncle. It's the kind thing to do. At least then, he will know what to expect from his uncle Yoshio.' _Anya put her hand on her step-dad's knee and gave him a light pat.

He could see the sympathetic look in her eyes. The same one his wife gives him, when he messes up something he worked hard on. He sighed, understanding what she was trying to say. _Damn! He hates it when his wife is right._ His heart began to ache, it's only been 16 hours since he saw his wife, he would normally be getting ready for bed with her right now. He tried to stifle his growing erection, from the thought of his wife. Kyoya noticed his cousin's change in positions. Anya's attention was already back to the scenery outside the car window. Alex was asleep and obviously dreaming about something.

Norian began to think coming back to Japan was a mistake. His cousin's expression was a good sign of that. He thought about leaving in the morning, but the kids have looked forward to sight-seeing in His home country. He's had a rough time with them until now, he didn't want to disappoint them. He also didn't want to admit defeat to his wife. She isn't the kind of woman to tell him _'I told you so.' _When she knows he is trying. He's a proud man from a proud family. It's not easy to swallow one's pride and admit failure.

Kyoya could see the sadness creep into his cousins eyes as he gazed out the window. He wondered why he traveled all this way to give him an inheritance he could have easily mailed by courier? What was he planning on doing while he's here? Kyoya decided to break the silence and asked, "So, aside from my inheritance, what else brings you to Japan?" Norian was startled out of his reverie.

Norian regained his composure and said, "Sight seeing." He indicated his step-children, "They've never been to Japan, and seeing I had to settle my parents affairs. I thought it would be good to get away for a while and do some family bonding." Kyoya eyed him carefully, then nodded in understanding.

The three body guards aren't normally claustrophobic, but the air was getting very heavy in the limo fast! When they pulled up to the Nahara Family's home, the body guards poured out of the limo gasping for fresh air. Anya and Alex stepped out of the limo in awe of the immaculate and extremely large four storey home. Even Kyoya stood in awe over its immense size and beauty. His own family's home couldn't even come close in comparison to the Nahara's home!

Norian thanked Kyoya again, for picking them up from the airport. He asked, "Would you like to come in for lunch?" Kyoya smiled and kindly declined his offer. He told him he already had another engagement he had to attend. He said goodbye to his extended family, then left.


	3. Chapter 3 Kyoya Loses It

After depositing the certified check into his bank account, Kyoya returned home to find his father waiting for him. He was careful not to show any amount of surprise. He didn't want to give his father the upper hand in this engagement. Yoshio looked his son up and down, determining how he should approach the subject of his cousin. Yoshio began, "Good afternoon. How was your morning?" Kyoya could see that his father wanted something from him.

Kyoya simply told his father, "It was busy, and productive, so it was good. Norian Nahara and his step children arrived at the Norita International Airport this morning and are settling in at their family residence. I think Norian may want to see you while he's here. After all, it's been a very long time since he's seen the family. I believe he has some things he needs to discuss with you." Kyoya didn't wait for his dad to reply, he added, "The loss of both his parents seem to be taking its toll on him. I don't see him wanting to deal with his father's businesses on top of his own. His step children are still not old enough to handle that kind of responsibility. You might be able to get them at a reasonable price?"

Yoshio smiled at his son, he didn't smile at him often, but today, he gave him some very promising news! He patted Kyoya on the back and said, "Perhaps we should visit with him? Unfortunately, I was unable to attend his wedding. I would like to see my nephew's new family." He turned to go, and told Kyoya as he got into the limo that pulled up, "I would like you to set up a meeting with Norian and his family for Friday night, here at 8pm, we will have a late dinner together."

Kyoya let out a long sigh, he knew his father would put the arrangements on him. He took out his phone and called Norian, to arrange the dinner meeting. Best to get this out of the way now, before he conveniently forgets later. As far as he was concerned, his business with Norian was done. He could care less what happens with him now. He has more pressing matters to deal with.

Kyoya was surprised to get Norian's voicemail. Then he realized, they would normally be sleeping now in the United States. He left a message, "This is Kyoya, my father wanted me to invite you and your lovely little family to our home for a late dinner this Friday at 8pm. Please call our home phone to confirm your attendance at XXX-XXXX. Thank you." He ended the call. Now he can get down to business.

He conference called the other members of the Host Club. They discussed the plans for their next club activity. Haruhi noticed the strain in Kyoya's voice and asked him if he was feeling well? He sighed and simply said to them, "One of my cousins are visiting with their family. The good thing is, they won't be here for very long. He is simply wrapping up his parent's affairs, and should be on a plane back to the United States by next week."

Haruhi was surprised, she didn't know there was a death in Kyoya's family! She said, "I'm sorry for your family's loss." Tamaki went into drama king mode, saying some bull shit about helping Kyoya cope with the loss of his beloved relative. Kyoya could feel his blood pressure rise, that baka friend of his needs to be stopped now! Before he embarrasses him in front of people who don't matter!

Kyoya cleared his throat and commanded Tamaki's attention. "My aunt from my father's side, passed away years ago. Her husband passed away earlier this year. I don't even care that they're gone! I didn't know them. That part of my family means nothing to me. My cousin is nothing more than a pawn for my father. Now stop acting like an idiot! We have more important things to do than dote over the dead!" Everyone was shocked by Kyoya's cold words.

Honey was the first to say something, "Kyoya, you don't really mean what you just said, did you? It doesn't sound like you. Family means everything to you, doesn't it? That's why you do what your father wants you to do. Why would you throw your core values out the window like that? What happened? What did they do to you, Kyo-chan?" Honey sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Mori asked Kyoya, " Is Norian Nahara your cousin? My father made mention that he was arriving this morning to settle his family's affairs. We attended his father's funeral in the United States. My father is a close friend of Norian and his wife Nani. His step-children, Anya and Alex are very nice. Speaking of which, I need to call Anya and see what they're doing later." Kyoya was thrown for a loop. Mori _knows_ them, and he _likes_ them?

Honey sparked to life! "You mean that Kyo-chan is related to your girlfriend? Maybe we can all hangout together sometime? We can have cake, and talk! It'll be fun!" He started to hum a lively little tune. Mori had to smile as he held his phone, but he also had to correct Honey before anyone got the wrong idea about him and Anya.

Mori said to Honey apologetically, "I'm sorry to tell you Mitzukuni, but they aren't into sweets like you are, and Anya isn't my girlfriend. We are simply friends. As for us hanging out, my father wants to have a barbecue and everyone is invited to attend." Everyone said they'd love to attend. Mori laughed as he said, "Great! It will be held this Saturday. Be at my house around 11:30am."

After the call was ended, Kyoya sat back on his couch. His head was throbbing, he couldn't believe that he lost his composure talking to his friends about his family. He realized that Mori would probably tell Anya and Alex about what was said too. _Damn! His father will not be happy if he screwed up his chance to gain more assets. _He decided to talk to Mori in person, about this mornings incident during their conference call. He had Tachibana get the car, again. He hoped that he would get to Mori before he made mention of their conversation to his father.


End file.
